midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX
The is a vehicle available in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Description The Mitsubishi Eclipse is a sport compact car that was in production between 1989 and 2011. A convertible body style was added for the 1996 model year. It was named after an unbeaten 18th-century English racehorse which won 26 races, and has also been sold as the Eagle Talon and the Plymouth Laser captive imports through Mitsubishi Motors' close relationship with the Chrysler Corporation. Their partnership was known as Diamond-Star Motors, or DSM, and the vehicle trio through the close of the second-generation line were sometimes referred to by the DSM moniker among enthusiast circles. In Japan, it was sold at a specific retail chain called Car Plaza. At the end of August 2011, the final Eclipse rolled off the assembly line, and was auctioned off, the proceeds donated to charity. The second generation car maintained the market focus of the 1G car, but had a major update in styling and had different engines between trim levels. New to the line was a convertible model, the Spyder, introduced in 1996. The convertible was available in two trims: the GS and the GS-T. The former is powered by the non-turbo 4G64 engine, and the latter by the turbo 4G63. The GSX (all-wheel-drive) hardtop model was also powered by this engine. Another substantial styling revision was introduced, with the new model taking some of the profile from the second generation model but maintaining a front fascia consistent with Mitsubishi's current corporate styling features. Drivetrain features of the new model include a 263 hp (196 kW) 3.8 L MIVEC V6 for the GT trim, 2009 and newer models have 265 hp. The non-turbo GS has a 162 hp (121 kW) 2.4 L MIVEC I4, both derived from the Mitsubishi PS platform family, with which the Eclipse shares many mechanical components. Like the 2004 Galant, the new Eclipse is FWD only, although a concept model has been produced by Mitsubishi and Ralliart with a MillenWorks designed hybrid-electric AWD platform, the 4G63 engine from the Lancer Evolution, and more aggressive body styling with imitation carbon fiber accents.The V6 produces 263 hp (196 kW) and 260 ft·lbf (350 N·m) of torque.The fourth-generation Eclipse was released for the 2007 model year at the International Auto Show. The Mitsubishi Eclipse was given a minor facelift for the 2009 model year, the front fascia changed the fog lights and deleted the triangle housing the "three diamond" logo used to sit on in the grille; the rear fascia changed the "Eclipse" insignia from an indent to raised silver letters. An option to add a dual exhaust and projector H.I.D. headlamps also became available. The V6 engine now rated at 265 hp and 262 lb-ft torque. It was unveiled at the 2008 Chicago Auto Show. The 2011 Mitsubishi Eclipse featured a "blackout" roof, similar to the 1990 version. For 2011, Mitsubishi lowered the suspension of Eclipse about half an inch, which created a lower center of gravity. Trivia *Ian (Midnight Club: Los Angeles) owns a sky-blue 1999 Eclipse GSX. Gallery GSX2.jpg|Rear view of a 1999 Eclipse GSX. ECS2.jpg|Rear view of a 2009 Eclipse Spyder GT. MCLA Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX Rear.jpg|Rear view of a blue racing Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX in Los Angeles. MCLA Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX Rear (2).jpg|Rear view of a modified dark blue Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX using hydraulics in Los Angeles. MCLA Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX Rear 3.jpg|Rear view of a red Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX racing in the hills of Los Angeles. MCLA Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder.jpg|Front view of a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GT turning onto a street in Los Angeles. ﻿﻿ See Also *Mitsubishi Eclipse, the same car based on a newer generation of the Mitsubishi Eclipse, which appears in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. ' ' Category:Tuners Category:Vehicles in MCLA Category:Mitsubishi